


Caught

by agilmao



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Pillow Talk, Shun is a transmasc boy change my mind, Trans Male Character, Trans!Shun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: Two saints share a sleepy but tender moment in the morning (potentially part of a longer series).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Early onset menopause brought on by hormones + Lucid Dreams by St. Beauty + this fanart https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ddeb9505f23ac24b832a73c46c17e7a/tumblr_pqnjz7oa8w1txku2h_540.jpg = this fic

The sunlight peeked in from behind the curtains—a slight draft swayed them slightly, allowing brighter rays in. Everything was perfectly still, save for two bodies breathing gently under the safety of a blanket. The overlap between light and shadow gave them the faintest rose afterglow.

The green-haired saint stirred slightly first. His heavy curls were splayed every which way and pressed against his cheeks. The warmth of the sunrise felt tingly on his skin, although it was his left arm he had trouble feeling.

It was wrapped around his head, much like you would when stretching your arm overhead, but his boyfriend’s sleeping form pinned it against the mattress. Shun leaned his head over to take a peek, and could see the Cygnus saint sleeping soundly on his arm. He was facing Shun and sleeping soundly, his blonde hair slightly less unkempt than Shun’s.

Shun wriggled a bit, but feared he would interrupt Hyoga’s sleep. At least it didn’t seem like he was dreaming about anything exciting in particular.

“ _I should probably wake him up anyways..._ ”

Shun leaned in closer to Hyoga’s bare chest to press his forehead to his collarbone. They were warm under the blankets so it was harder to tell where their bodies began and ended, although they had foregone any and all clothing over the night.

Shun pressed harder. “Hyoga...” There was a bit of a rumbling in Hyoga’s throat.

The saint finally woke with a quiet snort, rolling over on his back and freeing the Andromeda saint.

“Oh sorry, did I fall asleep on you again?”

Massaging his now free arm, Shun draped himself over Hyoga’s chest. “Yes, you sure did it again.” There was a bit of a smile in his voice.

Hyoga squeezed one of Shun’s hands. “Here.”

Hyoga rolled on his side to face Shun, closing the distance between them. He squeezed him closer, tight enough to feel the outline of his body on his.

Shun could only laugh—Hyoga loved to feel him like this every morning.

Hyoga eased his grip and brushed his hand over Shun’s collarbone, bringing it lower and grazing the scars that ran underneath his chest. “You keep me too warm, it makes waking up hard.”

Shun kissed the underside of Hyoga’s chin gently. “I could spend all day here if we didn’t have to get up.”

Hyoga rubbed Shun’s back. “Maybe that could be arranged.”

Shun let himself melt into Hyoga’s arms. “Hmm, but you might roll over and crush me again.”

“Hmm.” Hyoga brushed Shun’s hair back and pressed his cheek against his. “I’ll try not to.”

Hyoga held Shun and their faces were pressed against the other tenderly. Shun’s face was a bit smaller than Hyoga’s, which made it somewhat easier to fit into the crook of Hyoga’s nose. 

Hyoga’s eyes shifted towards Shun with a gentle smile. “I think I’m falling asleep again.”

Shun closed his eyes and sighed. “Just make sure to not squish me this time.”


	2. Middle name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun comes across something of Hyoga's he didn't know about, and accidentally uncovers some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there was some post somewhere I came across that said Hyoga had a middle name but I can't find it anymore, so please trust me on this one. For further context I think of Shun as a post top surgery transmasc person, ok cool

“Got everything?”

“Are you sure you want to drive?”

Hyoga glanced at Shun, blinking slowly, while putting the last of their bags into the trunk of the car. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not a teenager anymore.”

Shun crossed his arms and tilted his head.

“I actually have a license.” The Cygnus saint was clearly not impressed.

Shun giggled and gently tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Just teasing, I know you can do it.”

Hyoga squeezed Shun’s hand. “Let’s go then, we should make it to the beach in an hour or two.”

It had been several weeks since they had officially began dating, not counting the many months and several years of pining for each other as younger saints. For it being a handful of weeks, their relationship has felt a lot longer and intimate than that, which called for a more isolated getaway. Just the two of them in the countryside for a couple of sleepy days. Although he’d more likely be found in a wintry tundra than the beach, Hyoga made the suggestion for their trip. He knew Shun would be too mindful to ask, and he also knew Shun hadn’t been to a beach since he could officially be shirtless without feeling too uncomfortable about it.

Just as Hyoga got in to start the car, he checked his pockets.

“Ah, forgot my license.”

Before he could get out again, Shun hopped out of the passenger seat. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you.”

Hyoga leaned closer to the open window. “I think I left it in the living room.”

Shun nodded. “Be right back.”

***

Upon re-entering their shared apartment, Shun scanned the living room for his partner’s license. He didn’t technically live here permanently, yet, but the Andromeda saint spent plenty of time in his boyfriend’s home when not at the Kido mansion. He was more than familiar with all the rooms at this point.

_Nope, nothing in the living room._

_Maybe...the kitchen?_

He could easily see Hyoga’s photo from far away. Picking the card up briefly, he looked it over to make sure it was his license.

“This is the one—wait a minute.”

He noticed something in Hyoga’s name. Something he hadn’t thought of looking for before.

“He had...a middle name?”

***

Hyoga tapped on the wheel absentmindedly waiting for Shun’s return.

He thought of the many activities they’d get up to at their overnight stay just outside town. The beach was definitely on their to-do list, and he was hoping to relax away from the city for the first time in a while. He also secretly wanted to see Shun shirtless again, so the trip was definitely something they could both enjoy.

He jolted briefly when the door opened and his boyfriend jumped in. “Ah, did you find it?”

There was a long silence as Shun held out the license card to Hyoga.

“Sure did... _Sasha_.”

Hyoga froze as he gently received the card. “Oh...yeah, you saw that huh.”

There was a bit of laughter in Shun’s voice. “I think it’s pretty, why didn’t you tell me you had a middle name?”

Hyoga fumbled as he reached for his seatbelt. “Err, I guess I never used it. I honestly only remember I have it when I look at my license.”

There was a better reason than that of why he didn’t use it. He bit his lip as he thought about mentioning it to Shun. Hyoga wanted to leave it alone, but now that it’s been brought up he couldn’t _not_ say anything.

Shun was fairly satisfied by his serendipitous discovery. “Can I use it?”

Emotions were slowly boiling inside Hyoga, and he didn’t know what to do with them. Even at this age, after all this time, he thought he had them under control, yet the sadness and anger still resurfaced. Today was supposed to be a good day, but these feelings threatened to take that over, as they had done in the past.

Hyoga held his tongue for a second and chose his words carefully. “Absolutely not.”

He could feel his response had been icier than he wanted it to be, as Shun flinched, albeit very faintly. 

Shun quietly reached for his seatbelt. “Just teasing dear, if you don’t want to I won’t.”

Seeing his boyfriend appear so dejected hurt him deeply, maybe even deeper than the initial reason for his blunt reaction.

Hyoga sighed. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

“I...I shouldn’t have pressed you about it. I’m sorry Hyoga.”

Hyoga rested his hands on the steering wheel for a few moments. If their relationship was to grow any further, he had to get used to opening up in these private moments. There was no use in keeping up this particular demeanor, _especially_ with the person who had melted his heart the most.

“It...just reminds me too much of my mom.”

Shun frowned slightly, inwardly regretting having brought it up in the first place. Hyoga’s mother had always been a topic he had been careful to step around, but now he’d really gone into it directly without meaning to.

He wasn’t sure whether to reach out to touch him, but offered words instead. “That must be tough, to bear those feelings on your own...but...you know you can always tell me, right?”

Hyoga turned to him. “I know. I don’t want to burden you either, but I promise I’ll get there.”

“I’ll always be waiting, please always know that.”

Hyoga finally smiled, although faintly, towards his partner. “Thank you.”

He reached for Shun’s face to trace a finger along his cheek.

“Although...I do agree it’s a pretty name, now that you mention it.”

Shun nodded. “Your mother picked well.”

***

Hyoga started up the car. “Did you have any middle names I should know about?”

His boyfriend shook his head. “Nope, just plain old Shun is what I’ve always had.”

Hyoga nodded. “Shun is good with me.”

They leaned over to share a kiss, before pulling out of the parking lot, and heading out on the road.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightly routine of two dads and their adopted daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add something disgustingly sweet and domestic, and also Natassia is canonically their daughter, these are the facts.

Shun and Hyoga were the type of couple who were painfully domestic, right down to their bedtime rituals. First, Hyoga would make sure Natassia was tucked in, although she generally demanded Shun also kissed her goodnight. Once that was done, they would prepare their lunches for the next day, granted they weren’t too tired from working. If they got this done, then they would take turns showering, or share in this together if they were particularly yearning for each other. That usually only happened if Shun had a busy week at his clinic and came home very late.

Afterwards, they would brush their teeth and either strip down to their underwear or wear pyjamas. Tonight it was the former.

Shun would usually be the first to get into bed, reading whatever book he had left on his nightstand. Hyoga followed after, making sure all lights were off and their door closed.

The Cygnus saint wrapped his muscular arms around his spouse, forcing him to put away the book he was working on. “Bedtime, dear.”

Shun giggled. “Okay, if you say so.”

Their lips met softly, a reflection of their tender relationship.

At the same time, Hyoga fidgeted underneath the blankets, adjusting his arms around Shun. They were also a fairly active couple, and their bedroom was more than often not a still one.

The Andromeda saint cocked a smile and shot him a seductive glance. “Feeling frisky?”

Hyoga laughed. “Well when you put it that way--” He quickly pinned himself on top of Shun.

“I do want to be inside you.”

A blush crept along Shun’s face as he tilted his head back. They both suppressed laughter and sighs as their hands roamed, feeling for the waistbands of their underwear. Hyoga was usually so calm and _suave_ when it came to these intimate moments, that it was rare for him to show such a burst of energy.

Hyoga started pushing in while kissing Shun’s neck and sucking his collarbone.

“Hyoga! That tickles!”

Hyoga laughed against Shun’s skin. He kept going deeper, turning Shun’s laughter into deep moans.

“Just don’t break my cervix this time, okay?” Shun huffed. “I’m not made of glass but I’m also not made of steel either.”

They whispered each other’s names passionately underneath the sheets, their pace and breathing becoming faster.

Just when Hyoga was at his deepest, he abruptly pulled out and sat up, much to Shun’s disagreement.

“H-Huh? What’s wrong?” Shun’s chest rose sharply as he recovered his breath.

“I think Natassia’s up.”

Shun tilted his head as if to hear better. Sure enough, there were tiny faraway steps creaking down the hallway of their apartment. Hyoga quickly got up from the bed and started putting clothes back on.

Shun turned on the bedroom lights. “Are you going to put her back to bed?”

“Yeah, I’ll try to.”

Shun rested his chin between his hands. “Do you think she has nightmares? Should she spend the night here?”

Although both of them were very new at this parenting thing, Shun was definitely the more mothering type, a common quality of his Virgo birth sign but also a trait he had always grown up with. 

Hyoga tried to be stern. “She needs to get used to sleeping by herself, or else she’ll never want to sleep alone.”

Shun pouted visibly, making sure to blink his doe eyes at Hyoga. “Just for one night? She hasn’t done this in a while.”

He couldn’t resist when Shun did this and it was tough to say no to both his daughter and husband.

Hyoga sighed. “ _Fine,_ but don’t blame me if she never sleeps in her room again.”

Laughing, Shun propped himself up on his elbows. “Love you, dear.”

Soon after, Hyoga left in search of Natassia. In the meantime, Shun put his pyjamas on and made sure to remind Hyoga to continue their lovemaking some other day. _Maybe I can call him in for an examination tomorrow…_

He could hear Hyoga’s footsteps by the door, and he quickly paced over to let him in. In his arms was a sleepy-eyed Natassia, clinging on softly to his shirt.

“Look what I found in the hallway,” Hyoga joked, looking down at their daughter.

Shun never failed to give the widest grin at seeing her. He still considered himself incredibly lucky that Hyoga gave him the privilege to be the parent to his adopted child.

“It’s a little princess,” he cooed, embracing Hyoga and pressing Natassia between the two of them.

“Mommy…” Natassia mumbled. She was already falling asleep in Hyoga’s arms.

The two saints relished this quiet moment, touching their foreheads together. Softly, Shun took her from his husband’s arms and rocked her slowly. Hyoga felt his heart swell, placing a hand on Shun's shoulder.

“Do you mind that she calls you Mommy?”

Shun smiled softly. “It’s okay. I’m sure she’ll learn with time.”

“She’s a pretty smart child, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Shun was grateful for Hyoga’s worrying, although it wasn’t something that was constantly on his mind. “She is, and we’ll get there soon enough.”

Hyoga kissed the top of Shun’s head. “Let’s get to bed, don’t want the baby to wake up cranky.”

The Andromeda saint held back a laugh. “Now, I’m not _that_ bad in the mornings.”

“The child, of course.” Hyoga kissed Shun’s head again. “Let’s get both babies to bed.”

After turning the lights off again, Shun placed Natassia in between him and Hyoga, cradling her gently until she was sound asleep. He then pet her hair softly, making sure no strands were bothering her as she drifted off.

Hyoga was propped up on his elbow, admiring his partner lull their child to sleep. “I love you.”

Shun blushed, although it was mostly obscured in the darkness. “Love you more.”

At last, the family settled in for the night, safely cradled in each other’s warmth.


End file.
